Destiel Dribble Drabbles
by MichiganStarKid16
Summary: I write Destiel things. [Lovely cover art by edgebug. tumblr. com]
1. Chapter 1

"AH DO SOMETHING WITH LAUNDRY LIKE DOMESTIC DESTIEL DOING LAUNDRY AND CAS PUTS TOO MUCH DETERGENT IN SO THE SOAP GOES EVERYWHERE AND DEAN IS MAD AT FIRST BUT THEN HE LAUGHS AND THEN HAVE A SUD WAR I HAVE NEEDED THAT SINCE I WAS BORN"

Okay.

"No."

"Cas just throw it in the washer"

"No."

"Dude, you're human. It reeks. Put it in the washer."

"No."

Dean had been doing this for almost ten minutes now, and Cas was still being stubborn and refusing to toss Jimmy's old suit into the washing machine.

It wasn't very often the Winchesters were able to visit a nice enough motel as to where they had their own washing machine and dryer, and goddamnit, Dean was going to wash every last bit of clothing they owned. Including Cas' stinky suit.

"Cas."

"No."

"It's his security blanket, Dean. You have to take it while he's sleeping" came Sam's voice from the other room, followed by another "No!" From Cas.

"I thought you were leaving." Dean shouted in relply.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back soon." Sam replied before closing the door with a snap.

"Cas, please." Dean repeated, turning back to Castiel, a little bit nicer than before.

"No. I don't want you to ruin it." Cas repeated almost child-like.

"You think I'm going to ruin it?"

"I think it's going to shrink. I would like to wash it."

"Well then, go right ahead. But when YOU shrink it because you didn't listen, don't come crying to me." Dean tossed the box of laundry soap at Cas which he fumbled with before steadily catching it, "I'll be right back."

"Wait, Dean-"

Whatever he said after that Dean missed because he turned up the TV loud enough to drown him out.

Dean had almost started to understand some show about singing gay high-schoolers when he heard Cas calling his name.

"Dean." Cas called. Dean turned down the TV and sure enough he called again,

"Dean I have a problem."

With a huff Dean pulled his ass off of the couch and walked over to the room where Cas' voice was coming from.

The sight he was met with was not what he was expecting at all.

The entire floor of the laundry room was covered in knee-high suds and they were quickly and steadily growing. The washing machine was spewing out the bubbles like a volcano while a terrified and pink-sud-covered Castiel stared helplessly at Dean.

Dean's mind was in a frenzy. On one hand, this motel room is going to cost a fortune now, they might have to pay for a new washing machine and not to mention they'd have to restock the detergent... But on the other hand, Dean's heart couldn't help but melt at poor, adorable Castiel standing terrified in the center of a rising wall of pink bubbles. So Dean did the easiest thing;

He laughed.

And he kept laughing.

Dean was in hysterics by the time a still very confused Cas finally piped up and said something: "Dean. What did I do?"

"You're wonderful" came Dean's eventual reply followed by a swift kiss to the former angel's lips, "C'mon. We gotta clean these up before Sam gets back and has a hissy fit."

Cas smiled warmly and bent over to pick up one of Dean's bubble-soiled tee shirts, which he then proceeded to shake out, transferring the suds to the pair in swift movements.

Dean stopped, wiped a bubble off his cheek, and bent over to splash some bubbles onto Cas. Castiel was perplexed for a moment, but Dean's goofy grin had given away his intentions.

Soon the two men were tossing handful of bubbles after handful of bubbles at the other, laughing like lunatics in the process.

So when Sam came back, there really was no way to hide what happened.

"Hey you guys-"

"Hiya Sammy!"

"Hello Sam."

Sam was quiet for a moment, staring in silent awe at the two fully-grown men covered from head to toe in pink bubbles.

And then he just walked away.

Dean and Cas burst out in fits of laughter simultaneously, the pink suds floating around them as they laughed harder then either of them could remember ever laughing before.

"Oh, I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this little drabble is based off of something my friends and I did on our trip to Mackinac Island. So shush. It'll be cute. Trust me.**

* * *

"Okay so get this." Sam's voice rang out through the strangely quiet motel room, "There has been three different murders on Mackinac Island in Michigan, all three victims were found in the morning with a gunshot wound, but nobody heard any gunshots. Sound like something we'd get?"

"You thinking spirit?" Dean popped his head out of the bathroom.

"Sounds about right, I mean the island is practically one big battlefield."

"Roadtrip?" Cas voiced from the bed.

"Yes, Cas. Roadtrip." Came Sam's reply.

* * *

The Winchesters and Castiel packed and hauled out of the Ohio motel room and headed up into Michigan. This was their first official hunt with no-longer-an-angel Castiel.

They had spent almost a month trying to get Cas prepared to actually hunt. He kept trying to smite things and then have a breakdown when it didn't work. And in between Cas' breakdowns and Sam's recovery, Dean was actually secretly glad they had such a luxury hunt. He was planning to dump Sam and Cas somewhere so he could explore the sights and actually relax for once.

By the time the trio had actually arrived in Mackinaw City, the sun was getting ready to go down. But it was late enough for Castiel who was peacefully sleeping in the backseat.

And if Dean had learned anything in the past month it was that Cas was anything but a happy camper when you wake him up.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, GO."

"Dean, always with the scissors."

"Shut up."

Sam got out of the Impala and ran over to buy their tickets for the ferry while Dean reluctantly turned to face the sleeping not-angel.

He was sleeping so peacefully it was actually adorable. Dean almost didn't want to disturb him.

Cas was curled up with his feet tucked on the seat under his thighs and his head was pressed up against the glass of the Impala window with his hands failing to cradle it.

Dean was going to regret this.

"Cas. Hey Cas buddy, get up we're here"

Cas scrunched his nose in annoyance and kept sleeping.

Dean sighed and grabbed Cas' knee, "C'mon, Cas you gotta get up."

Cas groaned loudly and shooed Dean's hand away before shrinking back into the seat. Dean spared a look out the window at Sam still standing in line before leaning over the seat and kissing Cas swiftly.

"Get up." Dean smiled.

Cas, finally, smiled sleepily back and stretched and Dean mentally thew himself a success party. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as stressful as he thought.

* * *

By the time the ferry had actually reached the island it was too late to head to the police station and check things out. So Sam suggested Dean and Cas see the sights while he checked into the hotel.

_Or you know dump you two at a bar so I can have alone time_, Dean thought

But, Dean was stuck with a overly-excited Castiel on a island full of fudge shops and horses.

"Look Dean! They're such beautiful creatures!" Cas smiled pointing to one of the many horses pulling the carriages.

"Whatever. I smell like horse poop and I miss cars... Not really, I just miss my Baby."

"But Dean, it's wonderful! It's like stepping into the past!"

"Sure. If 1812 had overly-priced fudge and t-shirt shops with YOLO prints."

"C'mon Dean, admit it. It's nice," Cas leaned in close to plant a kiss on Dean's cheek but Dean pushed him away,

"Not here." Dean snapped. He had never seen Cas look more hurt and it pained Dean, but he wasn't about to be called names by complete strangers.

They walked past some more overly-priced shops in silence before suddenly they were being shouted at.

"HEY. HELLO!"

Dean looked around for the voice hopelessly until Cas tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the balcony of a grey-colored hotel.

Up on the balcony were two teenage girls, one with long brunette hair and the other with really short dirty blonde. Both were smiling brightly and Dean became worried.

"HI!" The brunette shouted, "I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I THINK YOU TWO ARE AN ADORABLE COUPLE"

Dean was shocked speechless. He tried to tell them they weren't a couple but all that came out was a very incomprehensible mumble.

Dean saw the blonde lightly hit the brunette on the shoulder and the brunette seemed to remember something,

"OH!" She shouted again, "HAYLEY THINKS TRENCHCOAT IS PRETTY."

"GOOD JOB, MISTER" the blonde, probably Hayley, shouted in Dean's direction, quieter than the other girl but still loud enough to worry Dean that the whole island heard.

But what shocked Dean into numbness was the fact that Cas had totally gone out the way to grab Dean's hand and shout a hearty "THANK YOU" up to the girls on the balcony.

Then, something snapped in Dean and every worry he had in his head was pushed away, replaced by a resounding "screw it" as he leaned over and kissed Cas fully, ignoring the cheers and laughs of the girls above and...Sam?

Oh, screw it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey look! A new drabble written at 2 am. I'd like to thank Hayley for taking my 2am shit work and making it great and everyone who decided to follow these stories. It means a lot to me, thank you. :) **

**So EnJOY! -Katie**

* * *

Sam Winchester was polite. He was nice, and he was considerate, and he tried so damn hard to never be rude.

But c'mon. It's Dean.

He always suspected something was up with his brother and Castiel, but he never put much thought into it. Sure, the five-minute eye-fucking sessions were a bit odd, but then again, when was Sam's life ever anything but odd?

* * *

"You have a wonderful night, sir," the short red-head cashier winked at him.

"You too." Sam smiled half-heartedly as he walked out the door of the dinky gas station.

He looked down at the bags in his hands and prayed that he had everything they needed for the next few days. Oddly enough, the thought of running out of toothpaste occupied his mind instead of the thought that he could possibly be killed on his way across the road.

He guessed death was just an inevitable, ever-looming thing now that he didn't even have to think about to be on his guard for it.

Sam trudged across the road and into the lobby of the smelly motel where he, Dean, and Cas had decided to crash for the night.

He was greeted with the ever-present smell of cigarette smoke and a bored looking concierge who was chewing her gum too loud. Sam gave her a forced smile and she responded by letting her head hit the desk with a thunk.

Sam was so done with people.

Walking down the hall to the room Dean had gotten earlier, Sam was slightly relieved at the thought of collapsing onto a welcoming, albeit not particularly soft or clean, bed.

Grabbing the key from his back pocket, Sam slipped it into the lock and turned it. Hearing that all-too-relieving click, he opened the door slowly, only to be greeted with a sight he thought he'd never see.

There, on Sam's bed, was his brother, looking like he was trying to swallow down a certain angel's tonsils. Sam couldn't tell you what was going through his mind at that moment - he barely knew himself. So, horrified as Cas reached down to grab his brother's ass, Sam slowly shut the door.

Still in shock, Sam set the groceries down and thought about going back to the gas station to beg that girl to let him sleep under the counter. But then, as if a little lightbulb appeared above Sam's head, he had the most brilliant idea of all brilliant ideas.

This was a perfect opportunity for blackmail.

Reaching into his pocket for his phone, Sam cracked the door open again and listened for any reaction from Dean before sticking his phone into the room.

If you were an outsider looking in, you would most likely be laughing your ass off. Sam was making a valiant effort not to, with just his arm sticking through the doorway and Dean and Castiel eating each other's faces. This was gold.

Sam took a few pictures and then yanked his hand back. No way in hell was he going to look at the pictures, but he got them. He quietly shut the door and as soon as he heard the click of the lock, he fell over onto the floor laughing.

This was pure evil, and he was definitely going to hell. But it was so worth it.

Sam was laughing so hard he didn't hear the rattle of the doorknob, he didn't hear the door open - but he did hear Dean.

"Something funny, Sam?" Dean boomed above him.

Sam looked up at his brother with a grin, held up his phone, and pressed the send button.

All the color drained from Dean's face.

"Who-"

"Kevin."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Dean jumped for Sam.

Yeah, he was so going back to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I have jumped on the flower crowns bandwagon and so far it's awesome. Sorry this one is a little sad, please enjoy anyway :)**

**-Katie**

* * *

Castiel ran.

He didn't mean to, and he certainly didn't want to leave the safety of the bunker, but he couldn't stop himself. As soon as Dean opened the door, Castiel acted on impulse and bolted.

He didn't know where he was going, and he wasn't sure he cared. As he ran he heard Dean's shouts fade away, but he couldn't stop.

Everything he had done wrong in heaven, on earth, was weighing heavy on Castiel's shoulders. Maybe, he figured, if he could run fast enough they would leave. If he ran fast enough maybe every worry, every fallen or killed angel's blood, Dean's disappointment, Sam's sickness, maybe it would fall away like paint chips in the wind.

They never did, and Castiel's legs gave out in a field a few miles away from the bunker. He laid himself down in the quiet of the field of flowers and watched the sky, wishing more than anything to once again feel his wings and fly. But they were gone, a cruel joke played by fate as he remembered the feeling of his once magnificent wings chipping off in the wind.

Too late did Castiel feel tears pooling in his eyes and running down his cheeks. With a forceful hand he tried to wipe them away, erase them too as he wished for everything else, but it didn't work and he succumbed.

He let himself sob into the flowers, sink in, crying like he had never cried before. He cried like a child, all hysterical hiccups, sniffles, and wails.

This was his fault. Every moment of it. Heaven was empty, and it was his doing. Dean is angry with him, Sam is dying and it was his doing. He prayed for one chance to do it all over, he prayed it was all a nightmare, he prayed until he remembered there was no one there to listen.

He tried breathing, long, deep breaths like Dean would remind him. But it didn't help, he wished he didn't leave the comfort of the bunker, the comfort of Dean.

"Excuse me, mister?" Castiel was torn out of his thoughts by a small voice from behind him. A little girl who looked about five was standing behind him holding some flowers, smiling in that innocent way children do.

"Please stop crying," the little girl said, holding out the flowers, "I made you a flower crown to feel better."

Castiel smiled for the first time in a while, reminded by this girl's kindness how beautiful humanity could be.

"Thank you," he sniffled.

The girl smiled brighter and set the crown on Castiel's head, before running away back to her mother.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Castiel looked around at the flowers he was sitting in. They were beautiful and filled him with a dulled happiness, but it was happiness nonetheless.

Castiel leaned over over picked a few flowers, busying his hands tying them together in a crude imitation of the crown on his head.

Minutes later he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pull up, but Castiel kept his focus on the flowers in his hand. He heard Dean's footsteps coming closer and he braced himself for whatever new disappointment Dean would make known.

"Hello Dean" Castiel said quietly, without looking up from the flowers.

"Hey, Cas" the hunter replied softly, "Flower crowns? Aren't those a little girly?"

"They make me happy." Castiel muttered.

He heard Dean sigh and felt him sit down in front of him. Castiel's hands stopped moving, but he refused his eyes to look at Dean. He couldn't remember what Dean was yelling as he ran out the door, but it couldn't have been good. Dean was cross with him, that he knew.

"Hey," Dean said a lot calmer then Castiel expected, "Cas, look at me."

Castiel looked up at Dean, expecting to see disappointment, but he was proved wrong. Dean looked sympathetic, tired, his eyes pleading for Cas to be okay.

"Have you been crying?" Dean asked, bringing a hand up to touch Castiel's tear-stained cheek.

Castiel nodded slowly and relaxed into Dean's touch. He felt safe here, he felt as if though nothing could hurt him as long as Dean was here with him.

"Cas... You can't run away like that. You have to trust me to help you." Dean said quietly enough as to where Castiel was barely certain he heard him.

"You aren't mad? You aren't disappointed in me?"

"No, Cas, I was never mad, and I have never been disappointed in you"

Castiel felt tears forming again. He didn't understand why Dean wasn't angry with him. "I ran away Dean. I left you again, I know how much that hurts you. And I-"

"Hey, hey." Dean interrupted, "You just needed some alone time. I understand. Sitting here making flower crowns makes you happy, doesn't it? It helps you calm down?" He picked a flower and twirled it between his fingers, "Let's make flower crowns." Dean smiled and Castiel felt the corners of his own mouth turn into a smile.

Castiel picked up the crude flower crown he was making and put it on Dean's head. "You make me happy, Dean." Castiel said, "I'm sorry for leaving."

"It's alright, Cas." Dean paused, reaching his arm up to touch the flowers on his head, he blinked a few times before adding softly, "You make me happy too, Cas."

Cas smiled. A full, bright smile he was sure he never smiled before. And then, acting on another impulse, Castiel closed the gap between them, kissing Dean with clumsy passion.

It didn't take long for Dean to start to kiss back, tongue running across Cas' lips in a much more practiced way then Castiel himself. Parting his lips, Cas let Dean tangle their tongues in a heated way, earning a low moan from Castiel.

Dean pulled away at that. Looking at Cas with an amused smile, he started to laugh.

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked, confused.

"No, no. It's just-" Dean laughed again, "I'm sitting in a field of flowers, wearing a flower crown, and making out with a guy. I can't get much more gay then this."

"Actually Dean, I can think of several gayer things you could be doing." Castiel smiled, earning a deep, heartfelt laughing fit from Dean.

He loved that laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I regret absolutely nothing. Thanks again to Hayley for fixing my booboos and everyone who keeps reviewing. One of these days I'll thank you all personally but I am so lazy rn jfc. **

**-Katie **

* * *

Dean Winchester almost missed dingy little bars filled to the brim with drunkards and whores. The God-knows-how-old peanuts, the always refreshing beer, and the rowdy laughter of people having more fun than him.

He almost missed it.

He had gotten used to cooking little gourmet meals in the Batcave for Sam and Cas. The bar burgers he used to love so much seemed horribly bland in the shadow of his home-cooked meals.

But it wasn't like he was complaining out loud. Sam looked like he was having fun chatting away with a heavy makeup-clad blonde. And Cas... well, he was being Cas.

Adorable, awkward, out-of-place Cas.

Wait, no.

Dean took a quick gulp of his beer, earning a confused look from the former angel siting next to him. Dean decided he wasn't drunk enough for a sexual crisis, so he ordered another beer.

"Wow sugar, you trying to get drunk?"

Dean looked up to the source of the voice; a tall redheaded girl with too-short shorts and a tank top was smiling flirtatiously at him. Dean chuckled and the girl sat down in the empty seat to his left.

"I take that as a yes. Mind if I join you?" the girl drawled in a thick southern accent.

"Not at all."

The girl ordered herself some fruity sounding drink and turned to look at Dean. "So, do I get a name? Or can I just keep calling you sugar?"

"Dean," he replied.

"Ivy." The girl smiled.

"Castiel," came a deep voice from Dean's right, causing Dean to gulp his beer again in order to refrain from hitting his head on the bar in frustration.

Ivy laughed, undeterred by Cas' awkwardness. "Some wingman you got there, Dean."

"Tell me about it."

Her smile disappeared for a moment but reappeared as the bartender handed her a colorful drink.

"I'll see you around, Dean," she said with a smile.

"Alright." Dean smiled back as he watched her walk away.

Dean took another sip of his beer, wondering what happened to his game until he heard Cas say something he didn't catch.

"What?" Dean turned.

"I said, was that a successful flirtation?" Castiel asked in an all-too-innocent way.

"No," Sam interrupted, stepping up behind Dean.

"Yes," Dean snapped back defensively.

"Wow." Sam laughed, sitting down on the barstool that was just occupied by Ivy.

"What do you mean 'wow'?" Dean asked indignantly.

"Wait, so was it a successful flirtation or not?" Cas asked again.

"I mean, wow could you be any less interested?" Sam smiled, ignoring Cas' question.

"I was interested!"

"Yeah. And that's why she's already flirting with someone else?"

Dean snapped his head around to see Ivy leaning over a table, shamelessly flirting with an equally hot girl.

"Oh my god," Dean mumbled, snapping his head back forward.

"What?" Sam asked.

"She's flirting with a girl."

"Uh, yeah. Do you really have a problem with that Dean? I mean I thought you-"

"She was just flirting with me," Dean interrupted, "but she... I mean... she was... what?"

"Dude, give it a rest, she's probably bisexual," Sam shrugged, sipping his beer.

"Bi-what?"

"Bisexual. You know, where someone is sexually attracted to both genders?"

"Oh my god, is that a thing?" Dean probably sounded really desperate but be didn't care. If there was a thing for liking both genders then he was going to take it and run. It was a lot better sounding then being strictly gay.

Sam nodded slowly, obviously baffled that Dean had no clue different sexualities existed. But that nod was all Dean needed.

"OH, THANK GOD," Dean shouted turning back around to Castiel. Dean grabbed Cas' face and in a declaration of his new found sexuality, Dean planted a kiss on Cas' lips, earning a surprised "mmpf" from Cas and a quiet "oh my fucking God" from Sam.

When Dean pulled away he smiled brightly at a very confused Cas, and waited for any reaction. Dean was about to run out screaming when Cas finally smiled back. A huge, bright, purely joyful smile at that.

Triumphant, Dean stood up, threw his hands in the air, and shouted, "I'M BISEXUAL."

Sam groaned, Cas laughed, and across the room Ivy threw her hands up and shouted, "ME TOO!"

Maybe Dean was too drunk for a sexual crisis.


End file.
